AftermAth
by ezria.is.endgame223
Summary: Ezra knows about A from his research, but has he really experienced the real wrath of A that Aria and all the other liars have. He will now. Takes place after 5x12 and has my ideas for the Christmas episode. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Is this what I signed up for?

**AftermAth**

**I don't own any of the characters. All credit goes to abc family.**

**This is just an idea I had. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Is this what I signed up for?**

**Ezra's POV**

I stand outside of my ex-student/helper Mona Vanderwaal's house. I watch as Aria leans against my shoulder. I'm trying to comfort her, but I'm still in shock. Mona's dead? I look around me and I see Hanna and Emily both crying their eyes out. I feel my entire body shake and I realize it's just Aria's new set of tears. Why would A do such a thing. My eyes search for one person. Alison. Where is she? The entire town is here. I look down and see Aria's hazel eyes stare up at me. They're glinting with tears. I wish I could make it better for her, but I can't. The night that we reconnected comes back to me.

_"__Why pie?" I ask confused as I watch her brown locks sweep past me._

_"__Why not pie?" She replies. I smile inside._

No, she called it a mistake. There's no way she'll ever forgive me for what I've done. Why do I feel like she's trying to though?

"E-Ezra?" I hear a soft voice and I look down at the small figure in my arms.

"The police says we have to go home. Can we go to your apartment? I can't go home and face Mike." Mike? Why is she mentioning Mike? I think I remember Aria mentioning that they had dated for a while. I would understand why she wouldn't want to go to him.

"Of course." I lead Aria over to my car and give a quick nod to Caleb and Paige. Aria glances at Emily and Hanna and gives them a quick nod. Like some secret message. We sit in our car and Aria pulls her phone out. I glance over and see she's reading the A text all the girls got in front of Mona's house.

_It's all your fault –A._

I watch as Aria blinks back a few tears and dials a number I don't recognize.

"Hello? Mrs. Hastings?" Aria says. I can't make out what Spencer's mom is saying on the other line. But I know Aria's wondering how Spencer's doing. All I know was that she was arrested.

"Really? At least one good thing happened today. Tell Spence I'll stop by later. Thanks Mrs. Hastings. Bye." I look over at Aria curious on what just happened.

"Mrs. Hastings said she got Spencer out of jail. Apparently there wasn't enough evidence against her. She's still a person of interest though." Aria looks up at me waiting for my reply.

"Well, that's great! Should I drop you off at Spencer's?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks Ezra." Aria looked out the window and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

"Be safe", I tell Aria. I know she hates me, but I would never want to lose her. She smiles at me.

"That's what I always loved about you. You would never stop caring." She stares with her beautiful eyes. Then she realized what she said and the moment was over. She gave me one last wave and went into The Hastings household.

**Well? How was the first chapter? I'm looking ahead and I'm planning about 20 chapters. If you have any ideas let me know! I should have the 2****nd****chapter up by tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Are you sure you're ready?

**Chapter 2: Are you sure you're ready?**

**Here's chapter two for y'all and I've got a lot of drama coming up so be prepared and grab your tissues. Also a shout out to HarryloveGinny09 who has read and reviewed all of my stories so far. I love the fanfictions on the account. Make sure to check them out! **

**Aria's POV**

I walk up to Spencer's house thinking, what have I just said to Ezra? I can't love him. Not after what he did to me and all of us. If I were to forgive Ezra I would hurt all of my friends. He was stalking ALL of us, not just me. I clear all the thoughts of Ezra away from my head as I ring the doorbell to Spence's house. She's been through so much I don't want to burden her with my problems too.

"Hey Aria, I really need you", Spencer says as she pulls me into a bear hug.

"You can never get enough of Sparia!" I say referring to our team name as we both break into a fit of giggles.

"Come on let's go to my room. My mom's still talking to Holbrook to try and convince them I'm not a person of interest." We slowly walk past her living room and up the stairs. I glance at Mrs. Hastings as she fiercely battles Holbrook. Eh, he deserves it. The way the police torture us. It's crazy. They're too busy questioning and suspecting us then actually catching the killer. I have to say I am a little relieved Toby joined the police force.

"Hey so are you okay?" I say with concern. I know it's not easy being in a cell. Actually I don't know, but I want to be there for Spencer.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was only in there for 3 hours. So did you guys see Mona's body?"

"No, Hanna saw blood everywhere in Mona's room and Ezra and I saw the lamp and bookcase destroyed in the living room with some blood on the walls."

"Hold up a minute", Spencer says, "Did you just say Ezra?"

"Yeah why?"

"I thought you weren't seeing him after your multiple slips!"

"I know, but I can't not love him." I sigh. It feels good to finally admit it.

"Look Aria, I know that Ezra betrayed you and all of us, but you guys are soul mates. Meant for each other. He saved us and that evens the boat out pretty well. You have to talk to him. You can't avoid this topic forever." I know Spencer's right. She always is. I nod and walk out of her room. I nod to Mrs. Hastings before leaving. I hop into my car and head over to the place I know all too well… apartment 3B.

**Ezra's POV**

As I sit on my couch watching _China Town_, I laugh to myself. I remember how Aria could never stay awake through this movie. Thoughts of Aria and how we used to be makes me pick up my glass of scotch and pour it down my throat, How could I have been such a jerk and thrown all of that away? I broke the girl I loved the most. I forced her to come and wreck my apartment. I pick up my glass and take a sip. I realize that there's none left and throw my glass at the wall and it shatters with a loud noise. I suddenly hear a knock and I slowly make my way over to the door only to find the love of my life standing on the other side.

"Ezra? Are you okay? I heard a shattering noise?" I love the concern in her voice and without thinking I intertwine my fingers with hers and she smiles.

"Oh my god Ezra, there's blood on your hands!" She drags me to the kitchen counter and starts to wipe the blood off of my hands.

"Aria, can I tell you something?"

"Anything." She looks up at me with those hazel eyes and I melt into pieces like I do every time I see her.

"I knew that A was evil and I knew A would torture you, but I never knew it was this bad. Like killing people bad." Aria shakes her head.

"Ezra"

"No let me finish. I'm sorry I didn't help you any sooner and I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold your hand when you needed me to, but I promise Aria Grace Montgomery I will be there for you every step of the way." I start to tear up and she holds me close. We just stay there and forget for one night all the lies and secrets. And I feel hope, that one day things will become normal again. Till then, I'm ready to jump on this crazy train if it means I can make it up to Aria.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fitzy-Filled Christmas

**Chapter 3: A Fitzy-Filled Christmas**

**Hey guys! So I decided to post another chapter today cause some of y'all wanted another chapter. I may not be able to update after this for another week, but be warned I do have a pretty big cliffhanger in this chapter I do have a theory about who A is, so I know who A is in my story. Please R&R and thanks guys for your support! Again I own nothing.**

**_One month later…. Christmas Eve_**

**Aria's POV**

I walk up to Ezra's apartment like always with his special Christmas gift in my hand. I'm so excited for him to see it. We decided to spend Christmas Eve together since my parents were out of town. The police still haven't caught Mona's murderer and everyone else is spending their Christmas with their bed-buddy so here I am.

"Hey Aria!" Ezra beamed with his beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yep, come on in." I walk into his suddenly decorated apartment and then my eyes land on him. Or should I say his outfit. I grin as I take in Ezra in nothing but his Santa boxers.

"Is Mr. Fitz getting in the Christmas spirit?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I guess you could say that." He chuckled. He went and put his Santa sweater I gave him last year and some jeans. _Last year._ It echoes in my ear. Was he lying to me last year too? He said he loved me, but did he really? Tears start to fall of my cheeks slowly and I can feel a panic attack coming along as my breaths get shorter. And then everything goes black.

**Ezra's POV**

I put on my Santa sweater while blushing. I can still see Aria's face when she first saw me in my boxers. Aria gave me this sweater last year. When we were still dating. What are we now? The sweater stills smells like her. She did my laundry a few times last year as well. I chuckle to myself and then I hear a thump on the ground. I turn around and see Aria lying on the floor. I rush to her side completely terrified.

"Aria, can you hear me? Are you ok?" I don't hear a response but she's still breathing. It's probably a panic attack. I carry her to my bed and curl up next to her smoothing her hair down remembering how we used to do this all the time. Aria suddenly starts to shake and scream.

"Ezra! Please don't do this! Don't hurt me!" She let out a blood-curdling scream and woke up. It took me awhile to realize what was happening. She was having a nightmare…. about me.

"Ezra? What happened?" I snapped out of my trance I looked up at her.

"Nothing I think you just had a panic attack." She smiled and headed toward the kitchen. I sat there wondering why she had a nightmare about me.

"Hey Ezra, is something wrong?"

"I-I think you should leave." I say carefully. I know she may never come back, but I had to think about what happened. I saw more tears come out of those hazel eyes. I had caused so many of those tear drops in the last few months.

"Ezra…" And then she bolted out and I wanted so bad to run after her.

I stayed up the entire night thinking about what happened and I realized something. I hurt her so badly, I had to replace the bad memories of me with better ones from before. And I knew exactly how to do that.

**Aria's POV (The next morning)**

I still couldn't believe what happened last night. Why did Ezra shut me out? I know I didn't do anything wrong. I got up and headed over to the bathroom only to see my tear-stained face. Get a grip, I told myself. It's Christmas today. I have to be happy. I decided I should walk over to Em's place. Her Christmas-adorned house will definitely cheer me up. I grab my bag and as I open the door I see Ezra waiting right on the other side.

"Ezra", I say and intake a sharp breath.

"Merry Christmas Aria." He smiles.

"Look maybe we should talk about what happened last night." I offer.

"I'm done talking." He steps into the house and crashes he lips against mine. It feels so good to feel the heat of his lips against mine again. We both open our eyes and smile at each other.

"That was the best Christmas gift I could ever receive." I smile as I say those words and his face lights up as well. Suddenly Officer Holbrook and Lt. Tanner barge into my house.

"Aria Montgomery you are under arrest for the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. Mike Montgomery as admitted that you confessed to him before killing the victim."

**What? Aria was arrested? I know I combined some of Paily in 5x12 and Spencer getting arrested, but this is what I really wanted. Hope you liked this chapter! Find out Ezra's reaction and obviously Aria's! Why did Mike lie to the police? Or was it A? I will post a new chapter by next week!**


End file.
